


Always the First Kiss

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in San Fransokyo and Riku needs to find Sora before someone else can steal his first kiss of the new year!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Always the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ficlet I included in the holiday cards that I sent out to soriku friends this year. Short, sweet, (and yet still difficult to fit onto one page 😂) I hope you enjoy!

“Fifty-nine!” 

_Sora…_ where was Sora?

Riku searched through the sea of people in front of him, trying to spot a spike of brown hair or any of his boyfriend’s other distinctive features. But he couldn’t spot anything. 

Why did they always lose each other?

“Forty-Five!”

Riku tried not to panic. The countdown was about to reach zero, the moment when everyone was supposed to kiss. At least, that’s what Hiro said when they arrived in this world in the midst of their New Year celebration. And, of course, Sora wanted to experience the holiday up close, so they headed for the main party in the center of the city. 

But they had somehow lost each other in the crowd, even with how tightly they were holding on to each other. 

“Sora!” he tried calling out, even though everyone around him was shouting as well. 

“Thirty-Two!” 

Riku clenched his fist. He and Sora had been dating for less than a month. Though they had shared hugs, warm cuddles, and the occasional kiss on the cheek, they hadn’t really kissed yet. Riku was fine with going at whatever pace Sora set.

But what if someone else kissed Sora before he did? 

Did strangers do that in this world? 

What if—

“Riku!” 

Riku’s head shot up, sure he had heard Sora’s voice. 

Another cry of “Riku!” went up into the air and Riku _ran_ , pushing past people and ignoring their dirty looks in his direction. He only had eyes for brown spiky hair and blue eyes. 

“Fifteen!”

Finally, they reached each other, grasping hands tightly and Riku immediately wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist so they wouldn’t be separated again. 

“Riku,” Sora breathed out, raising a hand to gently cup Riku’s cheek. “Riku, I—” 

Whatever Sora was about to say was drowned out by the cries of the people around them. 

“Ten… nine… Eight… Seven… Six!” 

Riku was distracted from the countdown by the other hand that came up to frame his face. Sora’s hands were warm compared to the chilly late night air. Riku wrapped his other arm around Sora’s back, embracing him tightly, and leaning down so their foreheads touched. Sora’s blue eyes gazed into his own as they both mouthed the rest of the count down. 

“Five… Four… Three… Two… One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Riku only had a moment to register the excitement around them as his lips were suddenly covered by Sora’s own. He tightened his arms around Sora’s waist in his own excitement. He had dreamt of his moment but the reality was much better. Sora’s lips were warm and soft, pressing gently against his own. Raising a hand to cup the back of Sora’s head, Riku held him there, memorizing this moment. 

But, unfortunately, they had to pull away to breathe. Riku kept their foreheads pressed together, feeling the puffs of air as Sora chuckled breathlessly. 

“Yep, I knew it.”

“Hmm?” Riku murmured. “Knew what?” 

“That I’m gonna share every first kiss of the year with you from now on.” Sora grinned. “Forever, if you want that too.”

Riku felt tears spring to his eyes. “Yeah. Forever. I want that.” 

Sora’s grin shown brighter than the city lights around them and Riku couldn’t help but pull him back in for the second kiss of the year. 

The second of many, _many_ more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, where I post fic updates, occasionally snippets of upcoming stories, and just generally scream about soriku and Kingdom Hearts, you can find me here: [ Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101)


End file.
